Friendship is Titans
by RicePoison
Summary: A new villain appears and causes the dissapearances of Raven and Robin. What happens when the other Titans use Jinx's powers to try and rescue them? Warning: Ponified Titans. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Jinxed Tofu

**Friendship is Titans**

_~Titans Tower~_

"Why is the fridge stuffed with TOFU?" Cyborg seemed enraged at the quantity of bean curd products in the fridge "Where is all the MEAT?"

"I'm preparing for the apocalypse, Cy, and if you can't accept the fact that tofu will keep better than meat, then you should just starve!" Beast Boy defended his diet hoarding

"Friends, please don't argue" Starfire tried to intervene "but I'm sure now that the Trigon is gone, we won't be needing the tofu" she smiled sweetly

"Star's right, now get that crud out of the fridge!" Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. A knock on the door startled them "I'll go answer it." he opened the door, Kid Flash and Jinx entered.

"Robin and Raven have disappeared" Jinx stated "We were fighting Control Freak, and then this HUGE portal opened up and vacuumed them in!" she made a motion with her hands, re-enacting the fight "Luckily Kid Flash pulled me away before I was sucked in too!"

Starfire gasped "Friend Robin has been captured?"

Kid Flash looked blank "I don't know. I'm not sure if it was a capture or an escape that Raven cast…"

"Raven's gone?" Beast Boy looked up, his mouth half-full with tofu

Cyborg pulled Jinx aside "Jinx, you'll have to create a portal"

"What? With my luck, something bad is gonna happen!" Jinx seemed shocked at the proposition

"It's the only way to save them, unless you've got a better idea" Cyborg looked at her "and don't think Herald's going to do it, only Raven can retrieve him from his dimension"

"Okay! Okay!" Jinx stood up and tried to make a portal-something she had never tried doing before. A pink vortex opened up in the air "I'm not sure how long it's going to last! Every-titan! GO!"

Starfire pulled Cyborg and Beast Boy through, while Kid Flash pulled Jinx through the portal. All went white.

_~Everfree Forest~_

"Raven?" Robin called out while walking down a trail "RAVEN?"

"_Azarath Metrion Zynthos!_" a log was lifted from a ditch, followed by several rocks being thrown. "Robin! Over here!"

Robin ran to the edge of the ditch, at the bottom, an grey unicorn-pony with a slate-blue mane looked up at him. His eyes widened "Raven… you're a…"

"Pony? Yeah, well you are too. PLEASE help me?" she moved her cape with her horn revealing a feathered wing trapped under a rock "I'm too trapped to actually move it…"

A flash of pink light behind Robin distracted him, and he slipped into the ditch too. More ponies appeared at the top of the ditch. An orange one with a red mane flapped her wings and aimed her horn at the boulder. A green beam blasted the rock to bits, freeing Raven.

Robin jerked upright to the orange alicorn "Starfire?"

"Friend Robin! We have found you!" she flew into the ditch and picked up Raven by her cape, flew to the top and set her down. She came back for Robin and helped him out of the ditch. "Could you explain why we are the ponies?"

"_If you want to find out why, follow me, don't be shy_" a voice rang through their heads

"What was that?" A brown unicorn-colt with no mane yelled. One eye was brown, while the other was fully red. The brown eye moved, looking behind him as he turned his head "Yo! Who is there?"

"_My identity is plain to see, you are odd, transformed ponies." _a zebra walked into the clearing "_This is the Everfree, get out before you are scared and-"_

Robin cut her off "Stop speaking that way. Just tell us who you are."

A human figure walked beside the zebra "Titans, this is Zecora" he smiled - Beast Boy.

"How did you not turn into the pony?" Starfire flew over

"Um, hello? I already turn into animals!" Beast Boy grinned as everyone remembered "But... What happened to Kid Flash and Jinx?"

"They were right behind us in the vortex of dimensions" Starfire looked backwards at Cyborg "But if Friend Beast Boy didn't arrive with us, and instead landed with the Zecora… Maybe that means Friend Kid Flash and Jinx ended up in another location?"

"You got _Jinx_ to help you get here?" Robin looked up from his flesh coloured coat

The team nodded as Raven walked forward "If she's here with Kid Flash, they could of gone farther than intended. But then if Kid is a pony, maybe his ability to run fast is diminished."

Zecora stared at the Titan Ponies "_I see you're in a rut, it all may be solved, just come to my hut._" she started walking away down a path, with the Titans in tow.

Robin looked at his hooves. _I just hope they're alright…_


	2. Rhyming and Trixie

**Friendship is Titans**

**Chapter 2**

_~Zecora's Hut~_

Starfire wiggled her flank when they arrived "Zecora? What is this mark?"

"_The cutie mark you see, is what your talent be_" Zecora smiled "_Yours appears to be a meteor, surrounded by a green bolt on it's exterior_"

"So, my starbolts are my talent?"

"_Yes dear Starfire, for starbolts are what you desire" _Zecora smiled again before opening the door

Cyborg pushed the other titans inside. "Zecora, if we still have our powers, where is my suit?" he looked back onto his mark, a shining laser cannon.

"_Suit? You mean of a cloak or cape?" _Zecora looked confused

"CLOTHING Zecora, where is my suit?" Cyborg poked at Raven's cloak

Zecora looked over "_If you so require, I do keep suits for hire_" she pulled out a rack of cloaks and capes "_If you need to change, use the back room for the strange_"

"The strange?" Robin tugged at his own cape, which was still on him from earlier

Zecora stopped rhyming "Yeah, you ponies that require clothes. Ponies don't wear that stuff, other than cloaks… _Unless it's the wondrous Rarity_._ She can make you clothes, but for a fee_."

"We have to find Kid Flash and Jinx!" Starfire tugged a silver cloak off the rack for Cyborg and a purple one for herself. She poked Robin's flank making him jump. "Friend Robin, where is your mark of cutie?"

Robin lifted his cape "I guess I don't have one" he turned around and Starfire gasped. On his other flank there was a black circle with a yellow 'R' printed in it. He looked at it "I guess I'm just Robin"

Zecora looked at him "_That isn't right, your cutie mark should be in plain sight. Also the mark should be on the left, not this… _I can't rhyme that… just leave it. Your cutie mark should be on your left flank, not your right! _This is just a fright. If you go to Ponyville looking like this, you'll be on a hit list…_"

"Zecora, If I might pose a solution?" Beast Boy stretched Robin's cape further, making it a bit longer and covering his entire hind-quarters. "Problem solved!"

"Problem solved? Ba-my mentor gave me that cape!" Robin glared at the still 'human' Beast Boy, who simply turned into a Pegasus pony and flapped out of the way behind Cyborg. Robin sighed "I guess it does cover the odd mark…"

Beast Boy turned back into himself and tried to lift Raven's cape, an effort that got him kicked in the head "Sorry Rae, I just wanted to see your mark…" he laughed weakly, and Raven glared at him.

Zecora was laughing at their actions "_Now, to Ponyville go! Your friends may be with someone's bro." _she smiled sweetly and pushed the titans out of her hut

_~*~ Ponyville ~*~_

Beast Boy was in his Pegasus form once again, flying over the rooftops of Ponyville "Jinx? Kid Flash? Where are you?" he landed before a purple pony "Hi, miss purple pony, have you seen my friends?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, what do your friends look like?" the purple unicorn replied

"I'm Beast - um -Beastie, and I'm not really sure what they look like now… Well one would have pink hair, and the other red…" Beast Boy tried to cover his identity, but at the same time realized that he did not know if Jinx and Kid Flash were even in pony form.

Twilight looked confused "Well that narrows it down to a lot of ponies…" she looked around and pointed "Maybe over there? Trixie is challenging a new unicorn that showed up…"

"JINX!" Beast Boy flew over to a stage, where a grey coated unicorn with pink cat's eyes and a pink mane was in a staring match with another unicorn with a pale blue coat and a light blue mane.

Trixie looked over at Beast Boy "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE must teach YOU a LESSON for interrupting this magic completion between THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE and… Jinx"

"Beast Boy… Run…" Jinx was concentrating on which magic to use on Trixie "Don't let her-"

Trixie pulled up a spinning hypnotism diagram, from which Beast Boy transformed back into his 'human' form. He started to snore and drool, just like that time Mad Mod did it.

Starfire flew over and picked him up "Hmm…" she tried to think of a joke "Aha!" She cleared her throat "How many oakarins does it take to hogee a morflark?" she waited "FINBAR!"

Just like the last time she told it, BB continued snoring and drooling

Starfire thought again "Um… boogers?"

BB woke up and started laughing, but then looked down at his shirt "Not again…" he turned around and changed into a unicorn "Trixie, you're going to pay for that!"

"THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE has no time for FAKE PONIES. Don't even bother wasting my time" Trixie scoffed at Beast Boy's changing abilities.

Jinx took the time Trixie was distracted to attack her with a bad luck attack. Trixie fell through the floorboards of the stage. Starfire flew Trixie and Beast boy back to the Titans. "There, easier done than said. Thanks for the distraction BB"

"If you're here, where's Kid Flash?" Robin questioned

"Racing Rainbow Dash." Jinx said casually


	3. Racing Rainbow Dash

**Friendship is Titans - Chapter 3**

_~Ponyville~_

"If you're here, where's Kid Flash?" Robin asked Jinx on the absence of the other titan.

"Racing Rainbow Dash" Jinx said casually. She then smiled "Then again, check this! Since I became a unicorn, I have such cool abilities!" she looked over at Starfire "She can fly if she had wings, I could create them for her…"

"I already have wings, I used them in the removal of a boulder to save Raven" She lifted her cloak, the wings were gone. "What? How could this be?"

"I knew where we were…" Jinx looked at her and then to Robin "So I had enough 'power' when we landed to give Starfire wings… just so she could help Cyborg and BB find the rest of us." she looked back a Starfire, and then to Twilight Sparkle

Twilight approached her "Sure, it's the same spell I cast on Rarity at the young flier's competition, but how did Star get Pegasus wings instead of butterfly ones, and its' a full day spell-yours only lasted an hour…"

"The spell I used was more powerful, as it consumed more energy, it was a shorter time-span that Starfire had wings." Jinx looked back to the confused unicorn Starfire.

"We still have to find KF" Raven trotted up beside Twilight "Where is Rainbow Dash?"

"At Sweet Apple Acres, KF and AJ should be there as well" Twilight smiled "Follow me."

_~Sweet Apple Acres~_

"Kid Flash! I demand a rematch!"

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash, I guess you just can't keep up with the fastest pony alive" the flesh coloured pony smirked and brushed back his red mane. "But, I still must thank you for performing that - Sonic Rainboom was it? I had to run ahead and see what that was, and I ended up beating you anyways."

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash!" Applebloom was running around in circles "There's someone coming!" she started to jump to get a view over the hill "It's Twilight! And she has 6 other ponies with her!"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes "Applejack, Applebloom. Get behind me. Kid Flash, help me" she dragged him over to the entrance of the field. "Twilight? Who do you bring with you?"

Jinx was behind Twilight, and was the first to see Kid Flash standing beside Rainbow Dash. "Kid Flash!" She ran up and bowled him over "You're alive!" she gave an icy glare at Rainbow Dash "_Who_ are _you_?"

"Rainbow Dash, I USED to be the FASTEST pony alive, but I just lost my title to Kid Flash" she gave an annoyed glare "Anyway, what kind of name is that 'KID' Flash? Flash would've been much better"

"Flash already exists…" Kid Flash got up from under Jinx "Anyhow, where'd Applejack and Applebloom go?" he turned around to see an orange unicorn with a green meteor on her flank talking to Applejack

"So, this is where you harvest the apples? Glorious! They must be of deliciousness!" the unicorn spun around, her purple cloak twirling with her "I cannot wait to try these apples! On Tamaran, we do not have such fruits!"

"Starfire?" Kid Flash looked back to the rest of the titans "So its not just Jinx and I that have been transformed?"

"What does it look like genius?" Cyborg's sarcasm was irritating "The only one not affected was Beast Boy!" he pushed the green unicorn out into the open

"I, already turn into animals. Remember that time Mumbo Jumbo turned me into a lamp? It was because I could turn into animals and back already!" Beast Boy nodded as his horn melted into his head, he looked down at himself "Hey, why didn't I turn back?" he tried to turn back to his human form and instead sprouted wings

From over the hill there was a shout "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE has put your powers on hold FAKE pony!" Trixie trotted up and grinned evilly "None of you FAKES have enough power to match THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

"Wanna bet?" Jinx stared her down "Or are you scared of a little _Bad Luck_?" Jinx's horn started to glow, but the magic was sent towards Beast Boy, who turned back into his 'human' form "No one messes with my friends"

Robin strode over to Trixie "Why are you calling us fakes?" the flesh-coloured Earth pony's mask raised.

"You are not from here, for one…" Trixie started "and two…" she used her magic and ripped off Robin's cape, then his mask. She stared at a blank flank "and two… oh my…"

Robin started to open his eyes "Trixie, that hurt…" he rubbed the reddened skin around his eyes with his hoof . He tried not to look at the titans, until Kid Flash brought up his mask.

"Woah dude, never seen you with the mask off…" Kid Flash looked surprised "Of course, you're a pony right now, but usually don't you have sunglasses on when the mask is off?"

Robin placed the mask back on and turned to Jinx "I need my utility belt." the belt appeared from thin air and snapped around his waist. He pulled his cape back on.

"Oh, um… THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE has another appointment… erm… bye!" Trixie disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Well, that took care of Trixie" Applebloom tugged on Robin's cape, smiling "but why do ya have no cutie mark?"

"Ya'lls can do some explaining over some hot apple cider, come on in" Applejack led the titans and Twilight into the farmhouse. Rainbow Dash and Kid Flash stayed behind.

"So Rainbow…" Kid Flash started "I heard you hate losing…" he paused as she began to scowl "Wanna rematch?"


	4. Situation Over Cider

**Friendship is Titans**

**Chapter 4**

(I apologize for how long it's taking to write these, currently I am absolutely swamped with homework. I will try to get chapters up faster.)

_~Applejack's House~_

"So… why ya got no cutie mark?" Applebloom continued to tug at Robin's cape. She smiled sweetly and then bounced over to Cyborg "Why is yours a light-canon?" she tugged at Raven's cloak "What's your cutie mark?"

Beast Boy - in human form - finally just picked up the little pony "Applebloom, shush…" he placed her beside Starfire "Twilight, I've got a question maybe you could answer?"

"Okay" Twilight smiled and sipped her cider

"Why do the vampires in Twilight sparkle?" he grinned at her confused face and then burst out laughing. Raven finally used her powers to pick him up and give him a good shake. "Ok, I get it! Put me down!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as Beast Boy turned into a Pegasus pony. "Beastie, if you are going to joke, now's not the time" she took another sip as Robin finished explaining on how they all got warped to Equestria, and who they were.

Jinx looked at Twilight with her cat's eyes. "So Twilight… got any good spells?" she brushed her pink and black mane.

Twilight looked in he backpack for paper and a quill "Teen Titans?" she pulled the paper to her face "Name, Species, Cutie Mark"

"Robin, Earth Pony, blank flank" Robin looked up

"Cyborg, Unicorn, Laser Canon"

"Raven, Pegasus, Raven" she was using her cloak to hide her horn

"Starfire, Unicorn, Starbolt"

"Beast Boy, Any Pony, Vortex"

"Jinx, Unicorn, Black Cat"

"Kid Flash…" Twilight looked up, and saw that he was not there. "Oh great, we've lost another one!"

"If I be correct, Friend Kid Flash and the Rainbow Dash did not follow us inside" Starfire walked over to the door "Maybe Raven could look for them, since she is one with the wings?"

"Um, yeah…" Raven walked to the door and kicked it open "Jinx? Could you use that 'incredible unicorn magic' to give Starfire wings so she could maybe come with me? We're looking for two ponies, so it would be faster if she came along…?"

Jinx looked at her "Sure, but I'm quite aware that you could do this on your own." she placed her teacup on the table "Besides, two Alicorns? It would bring more attention than when I arrived - no pony here has ever seen a black cat 'cutie mark' - you should go alone."

Raven looked at the cat-eyed unicorn. "Fine then, I'll go alone, and may I remind you-" she tugged her cloak "-I am not an Alicorn, I'm a unicorn." she left out the door and galloped away.

_~Some Field Someplace~_

Raven pulled her hood over her horn and uncovered her wings. _Jeez Jinx, it would've been easier to bring Starfire…_ she looked up as a cream-yellow Pegasus with a pink mane flew overhead. "Hey! You!" The pony turned around. "Can you help me?"

The Pegasus landed in front of her "I'm Flut-t-te-r-sh-y-y"

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash and my friend Kid Flash. Have you seen either of them?"

"Yay" Fluttershy was quiet, she didn't know how this pony could hear her quiet voice, and then decided to speak normally "Have you checked Cloudsdale? All Pegasus ponies are there."

"Kid Flash is an Earth Pony, I don't think he can walk on clouds" Raven flew up and looked at the cloud city. A flash of yellow color zoomed by. "Never mind, he's up there."

The flash of yellow zoomed by again followed by a rainbow striped flash. "I-is that your friend?" Fluttershy looked confused

"_Azarath Metrion Zynthos_!" a black glow held the Rainbow Pegasus and yellow suited earth pony in place "Seriously! Back to Sweet Apple Acres!" she looked at the ponies' questioning looks "NOW."


	5. Wings in a Flash

Hello Everyone! I am back with Chapter Five of Friendship is Titans for you!

I apologize for the delay. Well, several delays. First was schoolwork, and the second was I switched to an iPad and discovered that the 'browse' function for uploading was unavailable.

If there are anymore delays, we can blame the following options: I've started Teen Titans again from the beginning before the new series come out; I've started My Little Pony again from episode 1 before season 3 come out; I'm studying for midterms; or I'm behind in my webcomic.

I'll try to make my uploads quicker from now on! ~RicePoison

**Chapter 5**

~_Road to Sweet Apple Acres_~

"Aw, Raven, we were just having fun…" Kid Flash groaned as he was held inside a dark magic barrier. He turned to Rainbow Dash "Who won that, anyways?"

"_You_ did. _Again_." Rainbow Dash appeared to be annoyed. She turned away from the yellow suited earth colt and looked outside the magic barrier "Say, how did you make this, if you're a Pegasus?"

Raven paused, and dropped the barrier. KF and RD hit the ground with a loud THUMP. "Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty, I presume I can trust you to keep my secret."

"Wait, Raven?" Rainbow Dash approached the other Pegasus as she removed her cloak. "Wait, what?"

The cloak slumped onto the ground. Raven spread her wings, and lowered her head, her horn sparking with black magic. "I am both, an Alicorn as some would say."

Kid Flash looked excited "Well now we can have a fair race! Give me wings! I'll race both of you!"

"My magic doesn't work that way… well it didn't at home…" Raven flapped her wings and moved over to Rainbow Dash.

"Just try! Then I can do that whirlwind that I did in my human form!" Kid Flash smiled as Raven lowered her horn onto his back. "Wings, Pegasus Wings" he said as the black energy sparked over her horn and onto him. Wings sprouted from his back, feathery like Rainbow Dash's wings, built for speed.

"WOW!" Rainbow Dash looked over the wings, they were real. "Twilight can't even make real Pegasus Wings! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I just did." Raven flapped her own wings "We have to get back to Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Twilight are recording our situation and trying to figure out how to get us home."

Rainbow and Kid flapped their wings as well, all three rose to the skies taking off for Sweet Apple Acres.

~_Sweet Apple Acres_~

Raven folded her wings and hid them once more with her cloak. She knocked on the door of the Apple Family's house. "Robin? Applejack? I'm back!"

The door swung open, Twilight Sparkle had out her notebook. "Kid Flash, Pegasus…" she walked around to his flank "Red Lightning Bolt."

The three entered the house, Jinx trotting up to Kid Flash while they did so. "Where did you get those wings?"

"Um… I had them already, I was just beating them so fast you couldn't see them." Kid Flash flapped his wings so fast they seemed invisible. "See?"

Applejack shut the door, only to get another knock. Re-opening the door, a yellow Pegasus pony with a droopy pink mane flew hesitantly. "Hiya Fluttershy, what can I do ya for?"

"Oh it's just terrible, Applejack!" Fluttershy landed and walked through the door, seemingly ignoring the titans. "A giant rock monster walked right in my path, followed by a black pony with a skull mask, who just seemed to be chasing the monster, and then-" BREATHE IN… "- I ran here."

Robin walked over to Fluttershy. "We'll take care of it." he turned to the other Titans. "TITANS! GO!"

~_Ponyville_~

"RARGH!" The rock monster smashed one of the bridges leading into town.

"_Azarath, Metrion, ZYNTHOS!__"_ Raven ran into the monster and cast a black energy field around it. Suddenly the black pony was beside her. She turned to her side, then her eyes widened "R-Red X?!"

"Where's Robin?" Red X's mask remained unchanged as he spoke.

"Why is he here?!" Robin galloped to Raven's side, then looked to the monster in the field "Cinderblock?!"

"Listen to me BIRD BOY." Red X grabbed Robin by his utility belt with his teeth. "Protect the Ponies."

"_Brony_" Beast Boy huffed under his breath

"Protect them however you can. The villains were unfrozen, now Brain and Mallah have opened up a portal and are sending your enemies through it to destroy this world, along with you." Red X looked to Cinderblock "I followed this big guy though while the Brain was not looking."

"_Jeez _Red, _how _can the Brain _look_ if he always faces one direction?!" Beast Boy looked at the black masked pony, and then dodged Cinderblock's swinging arm. "Only _MAGIC_ will take this guy down!"

Raven, Starfire, Jinx and Cyborg ran in, horns glowing. Starfire galloped up the monster's arm and began a green beam from her horn-carving across Cinderblock's chest. "The Cinderblock is too powerful for just us! We need more of the magic!"

Beast Boy morphed into a unicorn and began charging towards the monster, one shot from his horn left a cloud of green smoke surrounding them. "T-that… should've done it…."

Robin trotted in as the smoke dispersed. A stone pony with red eyes glared as the smoke cleared. Robin looked surprised "I guess that evens things down, doesn't it?"


	6. Diamonds Made of Cinderblock

**RicePoison: Someone should really make an app for FanFiction so I can post directly off of my iPad… Sorry for the wait, I had midterms and now I'm studying for midyear/final exams. I've also been updating my web comics (look up diamondharp on ComicFury).**

**I am also starting **_***le gasp***_** a new FanFiction based on Young Justice. I mean, its half done and OC heavy (required for this one)! So I'll be posting that in the new year.**

**So after the long break, HERE IS CHAPTER 6! Yay…**

Robin quickly galloped, mauling the stone pony over. "Cinderblock!"

"Oh pardon me, this stone pony would make a marvellous gemstone!" A white unicorn with a curly purple mane trotted up beside Robin "I'm Rarity, and this would be a lovely piece to my collection!" ZAP! The stone pony was turned into a diamond.

"Wish she came earlier." Raven said aside to Starfire. She stared back at Red X, who simply vanished. "I'm not going to ask where he went."

"My, who should you be, and let me say, that cape is not pretty at all!" the unicorn looked Robin over "I'm Rarity, by the way." Rarity began looking over the cape, until Robin pulled it away

"It's not supposed to be pretty." He stuck out his hoof "I'm Robin, thanks for your help in defeating Cinderblock."

Starfire came over to Rarity. "Its so wonderful that you helped us defeat the Cinderblock pony!" The orange unicorn squealed and tossed her red mane to one side, then looking to the diamond that Rarity had made out of Cinderblock. "That gemstone that you have made out of the Cinderblock is much the pretty."

"Oh, this was someone?!" Rarity looked at the diamond in shock. "I'm so sorry, this is the _worst__…__ possible__…__ thing_!"

Raven landed with her droning tone "It's actually alright, you helped us defeat it, and you get an… um… reward?" She looked at the diamond in Rarity's hooves. She still didn't believe that this unicorn had enough power to turn a stone into a diamond.

"What's the matter dear?" Rarity turned around, then spying Raven's cloak. "and did you get that rag from Zecora?"

"Oooh!" Beast Boy trotted up "You must be that Rarity person that Zecora talked about! You have a very cool cutie mark, three diamonds, and you have the fourth in you hoof!"

"You have a very weird cutie mark, is that a green magic vortex? I've never seen that before." she paused, then looked at him "I've got an idea, and I think it would be perfect for you and your friends. Meet me at my boutique in one hour." She daintily trotted off.

"What was that?" Raven glared at Beast Boy

"Zecora said she made clothes, so I thought by generously giving her the Diamond that she would use her element of generosity to make us clothes!" Beast Boy grinned, changing into a Pegasus.

"Of course, on the topic of clothes… Kid Flash?" She looked at the yellow-suited Pegasus. "When did you get that?"

"The suit? As soon as Jinx and I got here I rushed over to Rarity's. Secret identity, you know."

"Wally, the only one who would really want your secret identity would be Slade." Jinx smirked "But remember, the Titans defeated him and we don't have to worry about him."

"_Slade__…_" Robin hissed, his mask narrowing.

"_And that__'__s how Equestria was made!_" a pink pony popped up beside Beast Boy, who gave a slight surprised yelp. "_I__'__m Pinkie Pie!_ and I was thinking of throwing a party for you until that monster attacked!"

"You like the parties too?!" Starfire walked to beside Pinkie Pie

"_Oui, that is correct, madame_." Pinkie Pie smiled "C'mon, were going to do this _Pinkie Pie Style!_ Wheeee! Let's go!" Starfire was grabbed by her tail and dragged off by Pinkie Pie.

Jinx looked around "Well, I was going to help Twilight with a spell or something to turn us back to normal, and maybe one to send us home. See ya." She left in the direction of the Library.

"Ready for another race, RD?" Kid Flash looked at Rainbow Dash, who simply muttered "You're on", both then flying to the skies.

Robin turned around. Just Raven and Beast Boy were left. "Where'd Cyborg go?"

"With _DJ-P0N3_." Beast Boy looked at Robin "Vinyl Scratch." He spied two ponies on a park bench out the corner of his eye. "Ooh…" he trotted off, sitting in the same manner as one of the ponies on the bench - sitting like a human…

"What are you going to do Raven?" Robin looked at her "I was going to find someone who could make my costume again. If you noticed, all I have is my cape and my mask."

"You're going to Rarity's place, aren't you…" Raven looked at him, Robin was never one to go shopping. "I'm going to… _What was it that Twilight called it_… Oh, Canterlot. I'm going to speak with … _who was it that Applejack told me to talk to_… oh, Princess Luna!"

"So you're going a far distance to talk to a Princess?" Robin raised a brow "have you been taking lessons from Beast Boy or something?"

"No, I'm not the one over there sitting like a person." Raven cocked her head in the direction of BB and the other two ponies. "I'll see you later." She turned around, spreading her wings and taking off.

"At least one of us is going to do something useful." Robin murmured right before trotting off to _Rarity__'__s Boutique_. "Its girly. But I need my Robin suit back, birdarangs, bo staff and all. Even if I can't use them with these hooves."

Little did he know someone else was watching him behind masked eyes. Cape and a hat, the mysterious Mare Do Well looked down at Robin from the top of the boutique. "It's only a little time til we meet, Colt Wonder." with a whoosh of her cape, she was gone.


	7. Filly Five

~_Rarity's Boutique_~

"Ooh! It is so wonderful you came to visit! You're not the first colt to come in here, but what do you need?" Robin watched the white unicorn move around the boutique. "Sweetie Belle, bring some fabric out will you?"

A small white unicorn filly looked at Rarity, walking away to the fabric storage. "_Dumb fabric..._"

"I need a costume." Robin stated flatly, not knowing the what Rarity's reply would be. He was hoping not that dramatic...

"A COSTUME?!" Rarity spun around. "Then we shall get started right away!"

"Preferably red, green and yellow." Robin looked at Rarity as she rushed around the boutique.

"You're making a Christmas costume then?!" Sweetie Belle ran up, same colours of fabric hanging off her back. She lifted them onto Rarity's work table. "I'm off to hang with Scootaloo and Applebloom. See ya later sis and weird colt..."

"I didn't think I was that weird... am I?" Robin looked at Rarity, who just shrugged. "This costume I need is a... superhero costume." Robin held back his enthusiasm for actually getting his Robin suit again.

"Superhero?" A small orange pegasus filly was at the door of the boutique, her backpack looked like it had books in it (of course, what else do you put in a backpack other than lunch and pencils?). "Like Rainbow Dash? Or Mare Do-Well?"

"Oh, Scootaloo, you just missed Sweetie Belle, she left already." Rarity looked at the filly.

Scootaloo took one step forwards, and tripped over the doormat. Her backpack flew through the air, landing at Robin's feet, spilling the contents.

Robin started to pick up the books, realizing they were comic books. He paused over one of them, Filly Five Go! realizing what it was. He flipped it open, finding pony versions of himself and his team. "Scootaloo, was it?"

"Huh, yeah mister, do you read _Filly Five_ too?" Scootaloo looked at him "The Cutie Mark Crusaders were just going to read their latest adventure!"

"I don't read it, I live it." Robin looked through the comic book. An orange unicorn with red mane and tail was on the first page, her eyes glowing as green as the magic from her horn. Robin bit his lip, turning the page. He found the pony version of himself. "Rarity, I need this costume."

"Can you define that you LIVE this comic?" Rarity looked back at Robin as she started up the sewing machine.

"My friends and I, who arrived here with me, are from another dimension. There we are known as the crime-fighting group the Teen Titans. Yesterday morning, Raven and I were out patrolling the city, and we fell into an interdimensional wormhole. We ended up here." Robin looked at the comic book again "Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Kid Flash, Jinx and I are stranded until further notice. Until Twilight and Jinx come up with a way to turn us back to our regular selves and send us home."

"Where are your friends now?" Scootaloo looked up

"Starfire went somewhere with Pinkie Pie, Cyborg is off with DJ-P0N3, Kid Flash is racing Rainbow Dash, Raven has gone off to see princess Luna, Jinx is with Twilight Sparkle at the library, Beast Boy is out there on a park bench with... I'm not sure, and I'm here with you."

"Beast Boy?" Scootaloo looked out the window "You mean that weird looking green pony with the awesome cutie mark sitting beside Lyra and Bon-Bon?"

"Yep, that's him." Robin shrugged, well he tried to, he tripped a bit. He wasn't sure how Pinkie Pie could shrug without losing her balance.

"I'm going to need some time to get this done." Rarity looked at Robin and Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, be a dear and show Robin the rest of Ponyville." Robin could tell that she thought he was crazy. She continued with the costume anyhow.

Robin exited the boutique beside Scootaloo. "I know! Let's go visit Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo looked at him

"Kid Flash is racing Rainbow Dash right now. Anyone else?"

"Okay then... let's go to the Cutie Mark Crusader's clubhouse!" the orange pegasus filly galloped away, Robin following her.

~_Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse_~

"This is Robin! He's from an alternate dimension! He's like Cardinal in _Filly Five_!" Scootaloo looked at her friends excitedly

Both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom tried to keep a straight face. Sweetie Belle cracked up first, only to be nudged by Applebloom

"Him and his friends were at Sweet Apple Acres this morning. Ah also know he is a blank flank like us! He could be part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Applebloom smiled back at Scootaloo

"How old is he?" Scootaloo looked at Applebloom, then to Robin

"Fifteen." Robin looked at them, watching all their eyes widen "What? Was it something I said?"

"Fifteen and no Cutie Mark?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, she looked around him to see if he was joking, lifting his cape. "Yup. Definitely no Cutie Mark there.

"Ah wonder why? All yer friends had them..." Applebloom looked at the colt, then brightening her expression "_Ah bet you want yer cutie mark, and y'all want it now_!" she tugged on his cape, pulling him out the door, Sweetie and Scootaloo in tow.


	8. The Fun Has Been Doubled!

**Shorter chapter than usual, I got hit with a group term paper! also a Sociology essay! And... well that's it, but it's a lot of work. I will make the next chapter A LOT LONGER. This should be enough to tie you over til then though.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>~Canterlot~<p>

"I'd like permission to speak to Princess Luna." Raven was looking at one of the palace guards, who just shook his head. "Please, it's urgent."

"The only person with permission to speak directly to the princesses are those who write letters to them. That and Twilight Sparkle." The other guard looked at her briefly, then turning his head away

"You'll have to write a letter and retain a reply from either princess before we let you in. Palace rules. Sorry miss." the first guard responded

Raven started to walk away, just as another guard came up. She looked at him doubtfully "What? Can I now not walk where I'd like to?"

"No, I'd like to give you a tip." He whispered, smiling "Luna often goes to the Everfree forest. You might find her there. Good Luck."

"Thank You." Raven opened her wings, taking to the skies again.

"She reminded me of Luna. Y'know, also an Alicorn? Maybe they're related?" The tip guard looked at the other two guards.

"If she is... wow we messed up." The first guard watched Raven fly off. "Oh! Here comes Princess Celestia! Retain composure colts!"

~Cloudsdale~

"Geez, could you please stop beating me? I'm the fastest pegasus in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash looked at Kid Flash, who just smiled "Where are you from anyways?!"

"Central City, not Equestria." Kid Flash looked back at her, then seeing a lightning like trail through the sky. "Who's that?"

The trail turned, and a mint green pegasus with a yellow mane screeched to a stop in front of them. Two white and red flashes stopped behind her "¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!"

"Lightning Dust? What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash frowned, then seeing Gilda the Griffin behind Lightning Dust. She scowled suddenly.

"Only racing the fastest fliers in all of Equestria." the mint pony replied, smirking a bit. Looking at Kid Flash "Looks like you've got an unusual colt too..."

"Más, Menos. What are you doing here?" Kid Flash looked at the two younger pegasi, who just sat and shrugged. He looked back at Lightning Dust. "A race, you say?"

"Only if you can handle it. I doubt you can." Gilda didn't look too happy either.

"Let me think, uh no... YOU'RE ON!" Kid Flash spread his wings faster than... well a lot of things.

Más y Menos looked at the griffin and ponies "?Que tal si envés de otra carrera nos ayudan a encontrar una manera de regresar a la normalidad para poder regresar a casa?" (Instead of racing again, how about a way to turn us back to normal so we can go home?)

"Can you understand those two flip-flops? They're cool one minute, then uncool the next!" Gilda complained about the two white pegasi who just stared at each other and ranted away in Spanish.

Kid Flash looked at Rainbow Dash. "You in for another race?"

"Are your two little buddies alright?" Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof towards Más y Menos. "I can't understand a word they're saying."

"Yeah, they're fine, now let's race!" Kid Flash opened his wings again, just as Gilda decided to get a head-start. "Oh, you're on!"

"En sus marcas. Listos. !FUERA!" Más y Menos yelled as the older pegasi took off after the griffin.

"Me pregunto dónde Bumblebee, Speedy y Aqualad fueron..." Más looked at his brother as they trotted to the edge of the cloud. (I wonder where Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad went..."

"No se!" (I don't know.) Menos looked down off the edge. "¿Qué tal si vamos a explorar y tratamos de encontrarlos?" (How about we go explore and try to find them?)

"Bien!" (Okay!) Más grabbed onto Menos, both yelling "¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!"

* * *

><strong>I would like to thank Mazamba for the Spanish translations. I was previously using a translator and they didn't read right. THANK YOU! :) ~RicePoison<strong>


	9. Another One Bites the Dust

~Twilight's Library~

"Hey Twi, find a spell to turn us back to normal yet?" Jinx was flipping through just about every spell book on the shelf. She wasn't sure how to cast them, she just knew she was bad luck and if she even attempted any of these spells... well it would probably end badly.

"I'm not even sure what a spell like that would be called." Twilight pulled out another thick spell book and began leafing through it.

"How bout this one?" Spike pointed at a book, pulling it out of the shelf.

"It can't be that easy finding such a spell Spike. We have to be careful!" Twilight looked at her dragon briefly before leafing through her spell book once more.

"Return an Object to its Original Form?" Jinx took the book from Spike. "Twilight, if we modify this spell, it might just work! Thanks Spike."

Spike smiled, then ran over to Twilight with the book "See, it's all here! We just need to replace 'object' with 'somepony'!"

"Now all we need is a spell to return us home." Jinx looked out the library window. Beast Boy was waving at the pastel green pony with the lyre cutie mark sitting on the bench. He was coming this way too, she trotted up to the library door, opening it and letting him in. "Got bored?"

"Yeah, sitting like I normally do was nice for a while, but soon got old. What kind of pony sits like that?" Beast Boy turned from a pegasus to a unicorn and stared at the bookshelf. "What are you looking for?"

"A spell to return you guys home." Twilight levitated another book off the shelf, leafing through it again.

Page, by page... Too long for Beast Boy to wait. "How bout this one?" He jumped trying to reach the shelf.

"Dude, you're a unicorn now. Just use your magic to bring the book to you." Jinx showed him as an example, pulling a book from the top of the shelf, then bringing it over to one of the library's tables. "See, not too hard."

"Got it." Beast Boy nodded. He squinted at the book, he just didn't expect that bringing one book out would make all of the books on the shelf fall out. He braced himself, quite sure that the ten other books on the shelf would hurt if they landed on him. He looked up a second later when the books didn't make impact.

"Seriously, Beast Boy? You should've taken the books on top of your book out first, then yours, then put the others back." Jinx levitated the books back on to the shelf. "Use your head. More like, horn."

~Up in the Clouds~

"Hey, want to see a cool trick?" Kid Flash flew alongside Rainbow Dash. "I bet I could get through that mountain over there without creating a scratch."

"I'd like to see you try." RD looked at him "Also, can we get rid of Lightning Dust? I really don't like flying with her, especially after she almost killed my friends."

"Oh, so Lightning Dust is bad, got it." KF looked back at the griffin and mint-colored pony. "Hey, did you know you can defy the laws of physics? If you fly fast enough, you can phase through a mountain! Bet you can't do that, Lightning Dust!"

"Ooh, clever. I'll distract Gilda to fly around the mountain." RD flew up to the Griffin.

"Is that a challenge? I'll take it!" Lightning Dust flew so she was almost at the same speed as Kid Flash.

"You fly right for it, then you quickly speed up, and you can go right through the mountain!" KF smiled "I'll go first, see you on the other side." He flew right for the mountain, then began vibrating his molecules, phasing through the visible side of the mountain. He stopped when he realized he had entered open space. This wasn't any mountain, it was a volcano. He turned around, phasing back out the way he came in. "Like that. Betcha you can't do that."

Lightning Dust made a bee-line for the mountain, crashing into the side of it when she picked up speed. "Ugh..." She started to slide down the mountain side, getting stuck on a ledge.

"Nice work, Kid. Just leave her there. Gilda's coming, let's go!" Rainbow Dash pulled KF through some thicker clouds, back in the direction of Cloudsdale "How'd you phase through the mountain?"

"I can vibrate my molecules to go through any object. It's just a special perk of being the fastest boy alive I guess." Kid Flash landed on one of the clouds, looking down at Equestria. "How bout we stop racing and get some food? I'm STARVING!"

"Maybe we'll go to Sugarcube Corner then. We can meet up with your friend and Pinkie Pie there. They are probably making cakes or having a party right now," Rainbow Dash smiled at Kid Flash "Race you there!" She head-started herself, but he quickly caught up.

"Nice try. But remember, you're challenging the fastest kid alive!"


	10. Making Cupcakes

~Everfree Forest~

Raven landed quietly, looking at her surroundings. It would be terrifying to anyone else to linger here for so long, but she felt right at home. She sat to meditate, now where was Princess Luna? She needed to find out.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos..._"

She had almost let her mind go blank in searching for the Princess, until there was a splash in the pond behind her. She broke her trance and slowly approached the pond. She had to admit, she almost yelped when a blue suited unicorn-colt with a black mane emerged from the pond.

"Um, do you know where this is?" The colt looked at the surroundings, then to Raven. "You look like a Titan I know."

"Aqualad?" Raven looked him over. "Well, um..."

"TIMBERWOLVES!" A yell rang out through the Everfree Forest, followed by a howl and panting. Two ponies quickly galloped past Aqualad and Raven.

"_Azarath, Metrion, ZYNTHOS_!" Raven saw the first Timberwolf appear. She never thought Timberwolves could actually be a wolf made out of timber-bits. She threw the first one back, hitting the other wolves behind it. They immediately burst into pieces.

"Are y'all just gonna stand there?" One of the ponies that had galloped past, Raven recognized her as Applejack, yelled back "Quick, before they reassemble!"

Aqualad pulled some water from the pond, creating a tidal wave and pushing the timber bits back into the forest. He then looked at Raven "Shall we run?"

Raven spread her wings, grabbing him with her magic, flying after Applejack. "Shall we fly?" She flew after Applejack and the other pony, back to Sweet Apple Acres, landing softly on the grass beside Applejack, and lowering Aqualad to the ground.

"Y'all really did a number on those there Timberwolves. I hope they think twice before messin' with y'all again." Applejack looked from Raven to Aqualad "Another one?"

"Yep. Since Aqualad is here, that would only mean that Bumblebee, Speedy and Más y Menos are here as well." Raven looked at Fluttershy behind Applejack "What were you two doing in Everfree anyways?"

"A-angel bunny ran away into the Everfree F-f-forest!" Fluttershy stuttered. "Applejack and I were l-looking for her, and then the T-t-t-timberwolves attacked us!"

Aqualad looked towards the forest. "You lost a bunny? Raven, don't you have an affinity towards bunnies?"

Raven glared at him briefly, before taking back off into the woods. She returned shortly after with a white rabbit sitting on her head. "I came here looking for Princess Luna, and instead I find a bunny."

Fluttershy grabbed Angel off of Raven's head. "Now you don't run off again, Angel Bunny! The Everfree Forest is dangerous, no matter what time of day it is!"

Aqualad looked at Fluttershy briefly. "You're good with animals, aren't you. Do you have any fish?" he left with her as soon as she nodded.

"Would you know where to find Princess Luna, Applejack?" Raven paced up to Applejack.

* * *

><p>~Sugarcube Corner~<p>

"All you have to do is take a cup of the flour, add it to the mix. Then you take something of the sweet, not sour. A little bit of the salt, just a pinch. Baking these cakes is such a chore, add a teaspoon of the vanilla. Add a little more, and you count to four, and you never get your fill of the..."

"You can stop singing now, even though _Making Cupcakes_ is my favorite song!" Pinkie Pie looked at Starfire, who was singing the song for the fiftieth time. "The cupcakes are ready anyhow!"

The door of the shop opened, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Robin trotted in. Starfire galloped over to hug Robin. "Friend Robin! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Its been ah bout two hours." Applebloom looked at Starfire, who backed up a bit. "But yer right, that is ah long time!"

"_Twitcha Twitch! Twitcha Twitch_!" Pinkie yelled, her knee was twitching. Starfire and Robin looked at each other in confusion. "Don't go outside, stay here!"

Starfire's horn glowed a light green. "I think the horn of me is trying to act as a communicator, and it is receiving the signals." Scootaloo kicked Starfire, surprising her. The glow shot off her horn and onto the floor, creating a spot where an image appeared.

"_Twitch twitcha twitchy twitch_!" Pinkie's tail twitched

"Ah would suggest ya'll listen to her 'Pinkie Sense'." Applebloom looked at Starfire and Robin "Knee pinches, somethin' scary is about ta happen. Tail twitch, something is about ta fall out of the sky."

Robin peered into the image on the floor. a human figure fell from the sky. One he could identify without thinking. "_Slade_..."

Pinkie's tail twitched again. "_Chocolate rain_?!" she ran outside and stuck her tongue out, catching the drops. "_Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. CHOCOLATE RAIN_!"

"Why is the sky turning a blackish blotchy color?" Starfire looked Pinkie Pie, who shrugged. "It looks of the sinister sorts."

There was a screech behind them and a dust cloud was kicked up. When the dust finally settled, Kid Flash joined beside Starfire and Robin. Rainbow Dash looked briefly at Pinkie Pie "There's only one villain who could make the sky change like that." she looked at the sky "In fact, change is what they are. The sun is being blocked out by changelings."

"Queen Chrysalis?" Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow Dash, who nodded. "Aw, but I was liking the chocolate rain..."

"_Discord.._." Rainbow Dash scowled

"So we have the Discord, Queen of Chrysalis and Slade?" Starfire looked back at the group, who looked at each other. "Would the exchange of worried glances be equal to the saying of yes right now?"

"YOU!" a voice shouted. Everypony turned around. A suited pony wearing a witch hat and a cloak looked at them. "I've been looking for you everywhere..." the pony came up to Robin, mask to mask "...Colt Wonder." She was the mysterious Mare Do Well.


	11. Casting a Spell

~Twilight's Library~

"I've prepared the spell, Jinx. I'm not sure if it'll work or not, or what it will do if it goes haywire. I don't think we have a suitable test subject." Twilight looked over at Jinx, who was experimenting with her magic.

"Um, how bout Beast Boy?" Jinx pointed to the pegasus that changed into a unicorn almost on cue. "He can already change into animals, but he's a bit stuck now on 'pony-mode' right now."

"C'mon Twilight! I really want to be my old self..." his horn began to glow. "Gah! Make it stop!"

Spike pinched Beast Boy, causing the glow to shoot off onto the wall, creating an image. Everyone gathered to the wall, looking at the strange water-diffused picture of Sugarcube corner. Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared and stared at them back, causing Spike to yelp in surprise. Starfire, Kid Flash and Robin walked in behind Pinkie.

"So, the unicorn horn can act like the Titan's communicator?" Starfire looked through the image. "Friend Beast Boy! Jinx! We have the bad of the news!"

"What happened?" Jinx looked at the image.

"_Slade_..." Robin hissed

"Discord and Queen Chrysalis!" Rainbow Dash yelled from behind him. "We need the Elements of Harmony!"

"Do you have the spell to return us to normal yet, Lucky?" Kid Flash looked at Jinx.

"We still have to test the spell." Twilight looked back at the image. "The elements are in Canterlot at the castle right now. We'll have to travel there to get them."

(**A/N: if anyone has noticed, this story is pre-'Keep Calm and Flutter On'**)

"We need the titans together!" Beast Boy looked at Robin "Do we know where everyone is?"

"I'm not sure where Cyborg and Raven are. Apparently Más y Menos are here too, meaning Aqualad, Bumblebbe and Speedy are also somewhere in... Equestria." Robin looked across them "Prepare the spell, if it works, meet us at Sugarcube Corner. Robin, out." The image vanished.

Jinx looked back at Beast Boy and Twilight with her cat-like eyes. "Spell. Test. Now."

~Canterlot~

"Booyah! I've got a bass canon!" Cyborg held up what he had made from Vinyl Scratch's plans. "Thanks for the help little lady."

"Are you sure you want that on your leg?"

"Hey, before I had a sonic laser canon on my arm, of course I want it on my leg!" He held up his 'arm'

"What in Equestria...? Vinyl, who's your friend?" An earth pony trotted in, fixing herself a steeped tea.

"Hey Octy! This is Cyborg! I just helped him build a bass canon!"

"Well, as long as he doesn't do the dishes with... Wubs." Octavia sighed, before sipping her tea. "Where is that bass canon going to go?"

"On my arm... em, leg!" Cyborg smiled, slipping the robotic parts on. While Vinyl had been working on the canon, he had built a suit to match the one he had back in his dimension. Only ponified this time. "There we go!"

Something flew in the window and crashed into the pile of vinyl records behind them. Octavia was the first to go over and start stacking the records again. A brown pony with insect-like wings and a black mane styled into two buns stumbled out of the pile. Cyborg immediately caught her from tripping over and amplifier cord.

"Uh, thanks. I better be going, have to find the rest of my team." The mare didn't meet Cyborg's gaze, and she was about to take off again.

"Bumblebee?"

"Oh gosh! Cyborg?! Is that you?" She stopped and looked around the room, then spotting Vinyl's table where the bass canon had been built. "I lost my energy shooters when I got here."

"Got it." Vinyl Scratch rummaged through the drawer of the table, pulling out two objects that resembled her cutie mark. "Bass-energy shooters!" She threw them over to Bumblebee.

"Are you sure they'll work?" Bumblebee looked them over as Vinyl smiled. "Thank you... um..."

"DJ-P0N3, or Vinyl Scratch!" Vinyl put her goggles back on, then starting to help Octavia shelve the records that were stacked. "Cy, didn't you need to be somewhere after you built the canon?"

Cyborg shrugged one shoulder "I'll just head back to Ponyville now. Thanks Vinyl!" he pulled Bumblebee out the door.

~Twilight's Library~

"You did it! You fixed me!" Beast Boy was running around the room, turning into various animals. He stopped and looked at Spike "Check this!" he turned into a little green dragon "RAWR!"

Jinx looked over at Twilight "We'll need some other form of power if we're headed to Canterlot. I volunteer myself for the next spell."

Beast Boy changed back into himself, looking at her. "Are you sure?"

"It's always bad luck to say good luck, so these villains need all the good luck they can get." Jinx smiled "If you know what I mean."

Twilight looked up from her spellbook, levitating it into her backpack. "Okay, get ready Jinx!" her horn started to glow a deep magenta.

Jinx was blinded by the pink magic flash that followed. She slumped over to the ground, opening her eyes to find... her hands! She looked up at Twilight and Beast Boy, who just stared. "It worked! Thank you Twilight! Oh..." she looked down. Cloak only. "Do you have a dress of some sort?"

"How bout this?" Beast Boy turned into a monkey and climbed the bookshelf, pulling out a book with his prehensile tail. "Clothing Articles in Any Form!" he turned back into a unicorn. "Stand still."

Jinx was nearly tired of being blinded by magic flashes. She opened her eyes, her dress was back! She smiled, looking at Beast Boy. "You're smarter than you look, I'll give you that."

Spike grabbed a saddle from storage, strapping it onto unicorn-BB. "Here Jinx, get on. We need to get going to Sugarcube Corner!" Spike hopped onto Twilight's back as they trotted out the door. BB nodded, letting Jinx on and following.


	12. Taking the Train

~**Sugarcube Corne**r~

Beast Boy and Twilight galloped into Sugarcube corner, screeching to a stop in front of Robin and Starfire. Kid Flash looked up, seeing Jinx in her human form. She hopped off Beast Boy's back.

"Wow, Lucky. You turned back!" Kid Flash grinned

"Don't call me Lucky." Jinx walked towards Robin and Starfire. "So what now? I heard something about Slade."

"I heard something about Chrysalis and Discord." Twilight trotted up "Aren't you guys missing two of your friends?"

"I volunteer to go find friend Raven and Cyborg!" Starfire galloped off before anyone could say anything.

"Well, while Starfire is gone, we need to devise a plan." Robin nodded towards Sugarcube Corner "More importantly, we need to be turned back to normal. I see that the spell worked."

"I would kinda suggest getting something to wear before Twilight casts the spell" Beast Boy looked up "Weren't you at the Boutique -snrk- to get your costume? And who's that?"

"She's the Mysterious Mare Do-Well!" Pinkie Pie looked at him

"Yes, and I do have a plan for this occurrence." Mare Do-Well looked at Robin "Assemble your team." She then looked at Twilight "Elements of Harmony would prove the best tactic in this case."

"Um, If you noticed, we were missing two members and one just ran off." Beast Boy looked at Mare Do-Well. "How do we assemble then?"

"My alternate plan will work then." Mare Do-Well looked at them "Head towards Canterlot."

~**Sweet Apple Acres**~

"I'm going back in the Forest. Anything to find Princess Luna. I need to speak to her." Raven turned away from Applejack. "There's a monument for Nightmare Moon in the Forest, right? I can probably figure something out to call Luna to that."

"But the Timberwolves-"

"I'll be fine." Raven started to take off towards the forest.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire galloped up to her side. "Slade and the Discord and the Queen of Chrysalis have appeared! We need to go assist our friends!"

"Starfire, I'm going to find Princess Luna first, she might have something useful." Raven started walking towards the forest.

"No, y'all are coming to Canterlot. You could speak to Princess Celestia there. Luna is probably there too." Applejack started heading across the field. "We need to get Fluttershy and your 'Aqualad' friend."

Raven sighed in frustration. "Fine, where are we going?"

"Fluttershy's Cottage. It's this way." Applejack continued walking. Raven and Starfire exchanged glances before following.

~**Ponyville Train Station**~

"Geez, Starfire and Raven aren't back yet. What's taking them so long?" Beast Boy shifted from his pony form back to his human form. He looked at Robin, who had just come back from the Carousel Boutique "Y'know Twilight, Robin is ready to turn back now."

"I'm waiting for all of your team to be together so I don't have to cast five individual spells. Just up the power enough to cast a multi-spell." Twilight looked at him. "The train is here. Applejack and Fluttershy will be meeting us in Canterlot, apparently Cyborg is already there with 'Bumblebee', was it?"

"Oh great, I left Más y Menos back in Cloudsdale!" Kid Flash groaned. He looked behind him "Be back in a flash!"

"Nope." Jinx grabbed his tail. "Isn't 'be back in a flash' the Flash's line?" she pulled him onto the train, not hearing him protest.

~**Fluttershy's Cottage**~

"Ooh! And what is this fish saying?"

"He says you forgot to feed him lunch."

"Friend Aqualad! Pony Fluttershy!" Starfire ran up, grinning widely. "We have found you at the Cottage of Pony Fluttershy!"

"Hun, you may want to drop the extra words." Applejack looked at Starfire. "Raven says we gotta get y'all to Canterlot. Apparently the others are meeting us there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I've been absent from writing, I had extreme writers block (also, I'm trying to record my new single so both my writing and music collide with homework and school... its been a really messy week.)**

**Oh, while I'm here and you're here, and you're reading this, check out my DeviantArt page, also called RicePoison.  That's all for now, I'll try to get another chapter up by FRIDAY. (Other than that, my webcomic will probably be updated first...)**

**~RicePoison**


	13. Titans um Go?

**I'm sorry for the 'hiatus'... I went on writers-overload and got a writers block for this story and ****_Voice of Justice_****. Anyways, I'm back! So on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Friend Aqualad?"<p>

"Yes, Starfire?"

"How did you turn into the pony as well?"

"I'm not quite sure really, my team and I were fighting this mysterious black unicorn outside our tower and got transported here. The rest is a blur, when I woke up... I couldn't see the rest of my team... and I'm a unicorn... I'm not sure what that means."

"Black unicorn...?" Applejack paused, looking at Raven "Would've it been possible that Queen Chrysalis was in your world?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Raven looked back, her cloak still covering her wings. She looked at Starfire, wingless as well. "Star, hold up a second." she sensed something in the air, but couldn't place it.

"What is it friend Raven?" Starfire swung around, looking at Aqualad, he sensed something as well. "Am I the only one not sensing any of the something?"

"_Azarath... Metrion..."_

Starfire looked at Raven before pushing Applejack out of the way, Aqualad pulling Fluttershy to the side.

"_Zynthos_!" A blast of black energy shot off of Raven's horn into the woods, pulling who was hiding out of the forest. "Oh..."

"Queen Chrysalis!" Applejack exclaimed, seeing the changeling queen suspended in mid-air coated in black energy (magic?).

"That's her!" Aqualad looked at the queen, floating harmlessly (for now) above them. "Why was she spying on us?"

"King Slade and Discord gave me nothing better to do, so I had to eavesdrop to pass the time, heh." Chrysalis quipped, then breaking the magic that surrounded her. "Since you know I'm here, we might as well fight. But three unicorns against me, I'd laugh if you even tried."

"King... Slade?" Aqualad gave Raven a questioning look.

"He's just full of himself." Raven narrowed her eyes, pulling her cloak over her head, spreading her wings from under her cloak. "You mean two unicorns and an _alicorn_, Queen!"

"How are we doing this again...?" Starfire looked at Raven

"We can help y'all too." Applejack smiled kindly

"_Um_... if you don't mind..." Everyone directed their attention to Fluttershy, who shyly smiled, then breathing in. "Titans... _go_!"

"Cute, and the quiet. Oh, if I was my normal self, I could give you the hug right now!" Starfire was gleeful as usual, even in a battle situation. She shot a starbolt off her horn, directly at Chrysalis.

Chrysalis pulled up a magical shield. "You'll have to try harder than that, sweetie. Army of Changelings, go!"

Raven flipped up her hood, her two eyes becoming four, glowing red. "No you don't!" A blast of blackness swept away from her, forming a dome around the changelings. She breathed out, smirking. "_Zynthos_."

The dome imploded, the changelings shredding and vanishing. Chrysalis growled. "So you're Raven, I presume."

"_Hmph_."

Chrysalis suddenly changed into an exact copy of Raven. "Well, Raven. Time to go betray your own friends, they'll never make it to Canterlot now!" She took to the skies, flying away. Leaving Raven and the others still on the ground, still trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>{AN: I'm back! I'm trying to make updates longer, and pre-upload them. If I don't have wifi, the update will be posted by 3G. Anyways, R&R please! Sorry about the wait :( ~RicePoison}**


	14. Updates and Stuff

**I'm sorry to y'all who have been following this story. I had lost total motivation for ****_Friendship is Titans_**** and ****_Voice of Justice_**** when I stopped writing it... and I don't think I'll be completing it. **I may reboot it... but not likely. Same goes for _Voice of Justice _and_ Precure Masayoshi, _but not the two _Robyn_ stories (I'll be picking those back up at a later time, after college ends).

Everything has been hectic here. If you're looking for me, you can find me on deviantART (it's where I've been for the past little while, like 2 years).

hr

Ending of the story - titans regroup, save Equestria from impending doom, and somehow end up in the Equestria Girls Universe for a sequel. I seriously suck at ending stories... sometimes they will drag on and on and on.

If anyone else wants to pick up the baton and continue the story from this point, message me

RicePoison.


End file.
